


Cullen vs. The Risk of Turning into a Lobster

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Series: Kirkmall AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Cullen in a sunhat, F/M, Fluff, The Kirkmall B-Sides, Twin Hawkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>four people enter a beach, only one of them understands the importance of sunscreen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen vs. The Risk of Turning into a Lobster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codenamecynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamecynic/gifts).



“Now we should… wait… “

Cullen sighed so deep that the air he breathed out probably pushed back the ocean a bit. The same ocean Bobby was running towards now, arms and legs flailing like a dog chasing a rabbit. He was left on the towel with only the lingering scent of the sunscreen he’d just very generously slathered them both in and the sand on his legs Bobby’s enthusiastic departure had sprayed there. _Wait for about 30 minutes until the sunscreen has completely absorbed before going into the water._ There, it was _right there_ on the bottle.

Bobby’s delighted screams as the first waves were playing around her legs disrupted his spiral into chagrin about being the only one concerned about proper suncare. He adjusted his sunhat that Bobby had called “so adorable”, had earned him a stifled snort from Patsy and a pat on the back from Fenris. Well, they’d see when he was the only one to return without a sunburn, they’d all see! _This is why your siblings say that you’re an old man, Cullen._

He looked over to Patsy and Fenris and smiled. Maybe he actually wouldn’t be the only one without a sunburn. Patsy was wearing something on her head that was probably a sunhat but it also had little spikes that made it look like a monster. At this point, he was surprised when any of her things actually looked normal instead of like an animal or something geeky. She was also busy adjusting her parasol so that no evil sunlight could find its way to her, though he wondered how she could even see anything behind her huge sunglasses.

“Don’t laugh. The sun hates me _with a burning passion_ \- hehe - so I won’t frolic around like a sun-crazy puppy as our Blobster does over there. And she’ll look like a lobster tonight, mark my words!”

Fenris just chuckled and opened one of the three books he’d brought with him. All very heavy, very difficult looking books. _Probably not a lot of small talk going to happen on this side of the beach_ , Cullen mused as Patsy pulled out her Nintendo DS and molded some sand into a pillow-shape she could rest her head on. Sometimes he wondered how these two could spend so much time seemingly _ignoring_ each other, something he’d always understood to be a relationship killer, and yet… Fenris looked up from his book when Patsy had made herself comfortable and lifted his hand to rub at a streak of suncream on her cheek, earning him a wrinkled nose and a warm smile.

Meanwhile, his girlfriend (why did he always hear that word in his head with the same intonation Mia used when she referred to Bobby, as if it was something unusual that he had, indeed, a _“giiiiiirlfrieeeeeeend”_ ) was splashing about in the water, laughing to herself.

“Cullen, come on! The ocean is amazing!”

Bobby waved at him, face carefree and happy, water glinting on her shoulders and looking… as though he should go over there, swing her around and kiss her, really. Well, he’d already applied a layer of sunscreen this morning, as you were advised to do, so he could probably risk a little foray into the water. And even if he did end up with a sunburn, kissing Bobby was always worth it, wasn’t it.


End file.
